


Touch Starved

by PaisleyTrash



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: Ben discovers Arlo is touch starved.
Relationships: Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 19





	Touch Starved

It was the end of Arlo's patrol, and he found himself standing outside of Talisman. He scanned the yard to find that his best friend wasn't there.

Scratch that. His boyfriend wasn't there. 

The heart knot that Ben gave him a short week ago was on a chain tucked under his uniform coat. He hadn't taken it off. 

He was about to rap on the door when a voice startled him from behind.

"Fancy meeting you here, stranger."

Arlo jumped slightly and turned to see Ben with a pack filled to the brim with ore and wood. His face was smeared with a thick layer of dirt and grime, and his clothes were filthy. Ben spoke again.

"I'd kiss you, but I think we would both prefer if I showered first."

"Yea… good idea." 

Arlo helped Ben quickly unload his pack. He watched as Ben added more fuel to the furnaces before he unlocked the door to the house. Arlo toed his boots off at the door and removed his uniform coat. He watched as Ben did the same.

Ben let out an enormous yawn. He must have been exhausted. Arlo felt his yawn bubble up his throat. Ben looked towards him and spoke.

"I'm going to shower. And then I think we should take a nap."

Ben didn't wait for Arlo's hum of agreement. He hurried away, and moments later, Arlo heard the shower running. Arlo swiped some painkillers from the kitchen cabinet and a glass of water; he deposited them on the right side of the bed. Arlo was in the process of drawing the curtains when Ben emerged dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a faded tee shirt. Ben took the painkillers and chugged the water before climbing under the covers. He patted the empty left side. Arlo tentatively climbed under the covers.

This was entirely new territory in both the physical and metaphorical sense. This was Arlo's first-ever relationship. Was Ben looking to sleep? Did he want to cuddle? Did he… want something else. Arlo felt the anxiety bubble up in his chest. He wasn't ready for anything more intimate than the light pecks on the lips they have shared. Arlo kept firmly to the edge of the bed.

Ben looked at him, quizzically.

"Why are you all the way over there?"

Arlo inched his way closer to Ben; he still kept an arm's length away. Ben closed the gap between them, pulling Arlo flush against his chest. Arlo felt his face flush, and his anxiety rise. Ben buried his nose into Arlo's curls, inhaling the scent of fresh air and a hint of soap. Arlo's head was pillowed against Ben's bicep, Ben's other arm loosely draped over his hip as he intertwined their legs. Arlo squirmed then relaxed. His head swum with feelings of fuzzy warmth, Arlo felt… safe.

Loved.

Ben pulled back, and Arlo chased, burning his face in Ben's chest. Ben tilted Arlo's face upwards to press a long, slow kiss to his lips. Ben pulled back and watched the soft blush creep across Arlo's face. His smile was small and almost dopey before something seemed to bring him back. He inched away again, turning to face away from Ben.

"Arlo? Are you okay?"

"Sorry about that… I don't know what came over me…"

Ben pulled Arlo back into his chest; he nuzzled the nape of Arlo's neck. Ben wrapped his arms around Arlo's middle; he rested his chin into the crook of Arlo's neck.

"Darling, nobody's done this to you before, have they?"

"Done what?"

"Held you."

Arlo stopped. The fuzzy feeling had begun to take over his mind again. Ben pulled his arms away. Arlo pulled them back against him. He rolled to face Ben again. Arlo tucked his head under Ben's chin, breathing in the smell of Ben's soap and aftershave. He pushed himself against Ben, so they were flush, not wanting Ben to have a reason to stop. Ben pulled back slightly and brought his hand to Arlo's face. Arlo unconsciously pressed into his palm. Ben gently kissed Arlo's eyes and nose before giving a gentle peck on the lips. Arlo let out a small sigh at the gesture. Ben spoke again.

"Arlo, you're touch starved."

Arlo squirmed uncomfortably. Ben held him regardless.

"Shhh. Arlo, everyone needs to be cared for sometimes. You take care of everyone all the time. Let me take care of you."

Arlo finally stopped struggling in Ben's embrace. Arlo relaxed in his boyfriend's arms. Ben was right. He let the fuzz enter his mind and take over. He slotted his head under Ben's chin once again, his head pillowed against Ben's bicep. He was relaxed, warm, and cherished. Arlo let his eyes slip closed.


End file.
